Removable data storage media including floppy discs and the like, are used for recording and playing back data such as audio-, video- and computer-related or machine-readable data. Recent advances in technology have dramatically increased their data storage capacity, while reducing their overall physical dimensions and weight. Optical discs are one type of data storage media which utilize optical technology for managing and storing data. Optical discs are available in several formats including, but not limited to, minidiscs, compact discs (“CDs), digital video discs (“DVDs”) and the like. Their large data storage capacity and compact size have made optical discs highly preferred over other types of data storage media including magnetic recording tape. The performance of these optical discs, however, can be adversely affected by minor distortions in the disc surface caused by abrasions, debris, cracks and the like. Such distortions can cause data loss or degradation in the affected optical disc.
To minimize data loss and physical damage, optical discs are typically packaged in rigid plastic containers or boxes. However, such containers are usually bulky, heavy and prone to breakage. Other optical discs are packaged in flimsy paper sleeves that provide little or no protection against physical damage from impact or stress, or must be placed into bulky packaging made from stiff paper or paperboard in order to reinforce the packaging.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package that can provide convenient and economical storage and display of discs such as optical data storage media (e.g., compact discs (“CDs”), minidiscs, digital video discs (“DVDs”)) and the like, and that can be easily formed from a unitary blank, preferably from a rigid, foldable material. There is a further need for a package for storing discs, having enhanced disc storing capacity with improved weight, volume and cost savings. There is a further need for a package for storing discs that is more efficient and friendly to the environment and which has the capability of storing the discs in back to back relationship for enhanced functionality.